(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus, in which an area of a black matrix thereof is effectively utilized.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel typically includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate to display an image.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The liquid crystal display panel is connected to a gate driver that sequentially applies a gate signal to the gate lines and a data driver that applies a data signal to the data lines.
In recent, the liquid crystal display employs a structure in which the gate driver is directly formed in an area of a black matrix through a thin film process. However, in the liquid crystal display, the gate driver may not be appropriately formed when the area for the black matrix is too small.